Plastic containers are commonly provided for containing therein objects. In some applications, for example for containing precision tools, there are often advantages to providing a container which is of sufficiently size to contain the objects, without being bigger than necessary. Accordingly, such containers must be manufactured to contain a specific object, or provided such that the size is adjustable to be suitable for a wide range of objects. An article which is provided so as to be size-adjustable may also be configured for coupling two cords, for example to facilitate selection of a suitable length therefor.